


Angel On Board

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo is not who he seems.  Tony and Castiel know one another. And, Sam and Dean have no clue what is going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is an AU I thought of in the middle of the night. (When a lot of my brilliant ideas come, btw.) Anthony DiNozzo is not who he seems. And, if it works out the way I want it to. The way it did in my head it is going to be so good.

Supernatural and NCIS Crossover

 

Tony stopped in his tracks. He glared at Crowley. “What are you doing here?”

Crowley actually jumped. Sam and Dean had seen it with their own eyes. And, if they had not known better. They thought they saw a brief look of fear in his eyes.

“I asked you….” Tony said as he stepped towards the King of Hell.

Castiel suddenly appeared. He stepped toward Tony.

“Brother!” Castiel called out.

Tony continued to advance, ignoring the angel. 

“Anthony, leave him be!”

This got Tony’s attention. “Leave him be? He is an abomination who sold his soul for a third nipple.”

“Actually, it was….” Crowley muttered.

“Silence, Swine!!” Tony then said to Castiel. “What is the meaning of this?”

“He is…useful to us.” Castiel said with the most reverence. He was, after all, talking to an archangel.

Tony look at both the Winchesters and then back to Castiel.

“What…?” Dean started to mouthed the words. He was not even really sure what he wanted to ask, where to begin.

“The King of Hell is useful to an angel?” Tony asked. “How is that possible?”

“I will sell out my demons in a heartbeat to save myself.” Crowley said, speaking quickly, as if he expected to be interrupted.

Tony considered and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like you.”

“…and it was 3 inches…” Crowley pointed. “…down there.”

Tony looked where he was pointing and chuckled.

“Double digits.”

Tony continued to chuckle and shake his head.

“Crowley…I could almost like you. If you weren’t such an enormous pain in my ass!” Tony replied. “You’re like that annoying little gnat that you swat at and think you got and then it just comes back…again and again and again.”

Crowley was visibly relieved.

“However,”

Crowley tensed up again.

“…you got away from me before. That does not happen to me. Do you understand what I am saying to you? That does not happen! I find you at one of my scenes again, or I find you NOT helping Sam and Dean….”

“Brother.” Castiel said.

Tony nodded. “I won’t kill him…today.” He replied, looking pointedly at Crowley.

Castiel nodded, knowing that that was the best he was going to get from the archangel. 

Both Castiel and Crowley disappeared, leaving the Winchester staring at Tony.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked still trying to process all that he had just witnessed.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

“What the hell, Tony?” Sam asked. “Archangel? Did I hear right…Archangel?!”

Tony sighed. “My job in Heaven is no different then what I do for NCIS. I’m the Angelic CSI. If angels are killed or injured my team and I investigate. We figure out what happened, who’s guilty, how they did it. We have our CSI angels who gather and catalogue evidence and help process the scene. I have a team of 4 angels.” Tony explained further. “We file a report and recommend punishments. The tribunal makes the decision. And, another archangel, carries out the punishments.”

Dean was shaking his head. He was still wrapping his mind around the whole archangel thing. “What? You…you’ve been…undercover in D.C.?”

“Not so much undercover as on protective detail. We have a lot of important people who need to live to do a lot of important things.” Tony explained. “And…lately a lot of angels are dying. Crowley has been at a lot of angelic crime scenes, lurking, asking questions, interfering with my work.”

“Why…What does Gibbs…?” Sam started. He had too many questions he wanted to ask.

“I have managed to keep Leroy Jethro Gibbs in the dark about my true identity.” Tony replied. “But, I had to do a few mind sweeps. You humans can only take so many of those. And the last time I erased a little too much. But, I couldn’t have him remembering seeing me and Pin Pin Pulha right before that bomb went off. No way I could have explained that one.”

“So you just erase that part of our minds if there is something you don’t want us to remember?” Dean asked. 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, but like I said. We can’t do it too many times. The human brain doesn’t withstand that type of cleaning too well.” He didn’t miss the look that passed between the two of them. Tony shook his head. “I have never done it to either of you.”

“What did you mean when you told Crowley he had better have been helping us?” Sam asked.

“You two are destined to do important things. And I know you have heard that before. But, there is an active faction, according to angel radio, there is an actual active faction in hell who wants to bring you two down.” Tony explained. “We cannot have that! And…truly, honestly, I don’t’ know which side Crowley is on.”

“Crowley IS helping us.” Sam insisted.

“I’m sure he is, Sam. I have not doubt that that is how he wants it to seem to you. But, I don’t know his end game. And trust me. Crowley always has an end game. Centuries of his….”

“Centuries? You’ve known Crowley for centuries, and you are just now wanting to kill him?” Dean asked.

“No, I’ve killed him hundreds of times over the years.” Tony replied as he was telling them he had just swatted a fly. “But, those little piss-ant demons of his get out of control. And, I have to bring him back to life to get the mongrels settled down again. It’s a vicious cycle. Demons have no clue how to self-govern.”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I thought I would end this chapter with that little chuckle. I hope you are enjoying the ride. As I said, I have no idea where this is going. But, so far, I am really enjoying the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony stood still for a moment, as if he had been listening to something.

“What did you mean when you said Crowley had better been helping us?” Dean asked.

“You are a part of my protective detail.” Tony replied, looking at his watch. “I’m due back in D.C. tomorrow. Angel Radio is buzzing. I have to go check things out. Castiel is taking watch. And, we have a few others assigned to you.”

“I may have to kill Crowley today, after all.” The archangel muttered.

“What do you mean, assigned to us?” Sam asked.

“You two are more than Castiel and I can handle. We need more angels to keep you two relatively safe. I gotta tell you though, it’s a revolving door. They last about a week. They don’t understand how two human beings can get in and stay in so much trouble.”

Dean grinned. “How many?”

Tony just looked at him. “How many, what?”

“How many angels do you have watching over us?” Dean asked.

Tony sighed. “NOT counting Castiel and myself, we try to keep 6 on call for you. Sometimes we have one for both of you. Usually it’s one for each of you, sometimes even two. But, we have had to bump it up to three and have all hands on deck. But, most of the time one each can do the job.”

Both brothers laughed.

“It’s not funny, Guys.” Tony replied, slightly offended. “We teach classes. We call the syndrome, Winchester Burnout. It’s an actual condition!”

That made San and Dean howl with laughter.

Tony shook his head. “Well Boys…as pleasant as this has been… I’ve got to go. You need anything, Cas will be close.”

Tony embraced each of them before he left.

“Wow, what the…?” Dean started.

“Yeah,” Sam said, following Dean out to the kitchen. He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it.

Dean was still grinning. He reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed Sam one and opened the other.

“What?”

“We know an Archangel!” Dean said. “We actually KNOW an Archangel!” He shook his head. “That is freakin’ awesome.”

“Yeah, did not see that one coming.” Sam said, though he could not help but smile. Tony had been a good friend for many years. And they had had no clue.

“Always nice to have an archangel in your corner.” Dean replied.

“But, what about Crowley?” Sam asked. “He did have a point about the endgame.”

“Yes, he did.” Dean stated. “But, Crowley always has an endgame.”

“If he is trying to take out angels, then Tony is in trouble, too.” Sam said, thinking out loud.

“He’s an archangel.” Dean replied.

“He’s still got weaknesses. Something that can kill him.” Sam stated. “The other angels do.”

“Surely, after hundreds of years, Crowley would know what it is.”

Sam thought for a second. “Maybe. Or maybe we are close to it…and we just don’t know it. Maybe we are doing all of Crowley’s hard work for him.” He offered.

Dean nodded. “Or, maybe it’s over in the jungles of Venezuela and ….”

“Venezuela?” Sam snickered.

“Shut up! It’s the most exotic place I could think of at the moment!” Dean paused. “Can you see Crowley hacking through the underbrush with a machette?”

“I can’t see Crowley doing ANYTHING that would cause him to sweat.”

“Exactly.” Dean said. “Demons are killing the angels. The angels are not telling him what he wants to know.”

“Dean!” Sam knew his brother well enough to know what he had in mind. He shook his head.

“We can do it, Sammy!” 

“Don’t ‘Sammy’ me. Are you even listening to yourself? Do you know how crazy that sounds? How crazy that is?” Sam protested.

“We can do it!”

“Dean, Tony is an archangel. He’s been around for centuries. I think he can handle Crowley and a few demons. Apparently, he kills the King of Hell nearly every other day. I think that he’s got this.”

“We find the thing that is after the angels, after Tony, and we kill it. Problem solved!” Dean surmised.

“Only if there is just one. What if something else can be made? What if something can be conjured? Dean, it’s not that simple. You know that. Things are never that simple for us.”

Dean stopped and thought for a second. “No wonder our guardian angels don’t stay on the job long.”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“It’s a bad idea, Dean.” Castiel said, appearing before them.

“You were eavesdropping on our conversation?” Dean asked.

“No, Dean!” Castiel replied, irritated. “I just know how you think.”

“WHAT is your problem?” Dean asked, noticing the attitude.

“You’re being stupid.”

Tony is my friend. He’s….”

“Anthony is an archangel, several centuries old. He’s survived the crusades. He will keep his vessel safe. That is one of an angel’s top priorities.” Castiel told them.

“He’s an archangel against the King of Hell and his demons.: Dean reminded him.

Castiel shook his head. “One angel goes to battle, we all go to battle, Dean. Crowley harms an angel we will make him wish he was dead, at the least. At the most we will kill him. And it will be long and painful.”

“Punished? Sam asked. “Tony said….”

“Only the archangels have the power to kill him.” Castiel explained.

“You guys cannot do this.” Castiel said. “There are things going on… You cannot miss up the order.”

“What does that mean?” Dean asked.

 

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

 

Tony could tell that things were off the minute he got back to D.C. He walked the Naval Yard and everything looked okay. But, he could smell sulfur. He hurried up to the bullpen.

Crowley was there. IN the building, in his workplace. Tony was beyond angry. But, he would have way, way too much to explain if he showed his true self.

“WHY are you here?” Tony asked Crowley as he continued walking to his desk.. Crowley and the 5 demons he brought with him turned when Tony spoke. 

“I wanted to see where you worked.” Crowley stated.

Gibbs and the rest of the team could not help but notice the change on the room. They didn’t understand it. But, the atmosphere was weird with just the strange little bald man and his friends there. This really changed when Tony arrived. The room felt charged, electrified almost. 

Tony glared at the bald man. He knew that no human in the building was safe. He had not idea what the King of Hell had in mind. But, he could not have his friends and co-workers involved. 

“Are your mongrels supposed to scare me?” Tony asked, putting himself as a physical barrier between his team and Crowley.

Gibbs, Tim and Ziva started to draw their guns.

Tony shook his head. “Shooting them will only piss them off.”

All three agents looked at Tony as if he had just spoken some foreign language. They could not understand Tony’s change in attitude. And the whole mongrel thing had them completely confused.

Vance came out of his office after hearing of the commotion in the bullpen. “DiNozzo, what the…?!”

“Director Vance!” Tony said, stopping him. “I need you to issue an executive order to evacuate the entire building…immediately!!”

Crowley chuckled. “You think I don’t have the outside covered?”

Tony looked at him and grinned. “You really think I came back here…alone?”

That told Crowley his demons were probably not outside, after all.

Meanwhile, Vance was beside himself. Who was this Senior Field Agent to tell the director of NCIS what to do?

“What…?” 

Tony shook his head. “I can’t explain right now, Director. But, I can assure you…lives are in danger.”

Vance hesitated for just a second. Something told him DiNozzo knew something he didn’t. Vance issued the order and the building began to clear.

“DiNozzo, what…?” Gibbs asked, stepping up beside the younger agent.

“You need to leave, too, Gibbs.”

“I can….” Gibbs started.

Tony shook his head. “You don’t know what you are up against here, Gibbs. I can promise you that.”

“We are not leaving.” Tim stated.

“You cannot fight them alone.” Ziva replied.

Tony looked at Crowley

“We’re game.” The King of Hell stated.

“You have no business being here, Crowley.” Tony stated as his eyes began to glow blue. “You have NO business coming into my life, threatening people.” He said practically hissing at Crowley.

Gibbs and the team noticed the change in Tony. They saw his begin to glow. They saw his eyes change. And they could have sworn that there was a faint outline of wings. Gibs and Tim both wondered if they had gotten ahold of some bad coffee. And Ziva decided she really, really needed to clean out her tea pot when she got home that evening.

“You cleared out the building, Anthony.” Crowley chuckled. “You were afraid.”

Tony laughed out loud at that. 

“I cleaned the building to trap you and your mongrels.” Tony raised his arms and the previously invisible traps began to luminesce.

Crowley looked at him, angry and confused. “You…! You BASTARD!! You’re…your friends are trapped, too.”

Tony shook his head. “We aren’t the ones in trouble.”

“What does…?” Crowley stopped when he heard a growl.

“I didn’t…!” Crowley looked at his demons. “Who called my hell hounds? Nobody calls my hounds…but me!!”

Gibbs and the other agents were speechless at the sound of the growling and then the appearance of huge black spectral dogs with growing red eyes. Tony saw what they were about to do and shook his head. They did not draw their guns.

“Not all your hounds like you….: Tony paused, giving Crowley a moment to remember the incident. “Mirabelle…Constantine…remember them?” Tony asked. “Because they have NOT forgotten you. They haven’t forgotten how you treated them. I called them and they just came arunnin’.”

“You CANNOT TURN my hounds AGANST ME!!” Crowley yelled.

Tony smiled. “I turned nothing against you. You did that yourself.” He paused, enjoying the look on Crowley’s face. “I’m just taking advantage of it.”

“Mirabelle,” Tony called to her and the spectral hound came to him. She allowed him to pet her. But she was growling and never took her eyes off Crowley.

“Mirabelle. You’re a good girl. Right?” Crowley said.

Mirabelle barred her teeth and took a step closer.

“See, she does not like the way you treat her. Not feeding her for days. Keeping her on those heavy chains….” Tony shook his head. “And poor Constantine.”

“Now, I NEVER did anything to Constantine.” Crowley insisted. “Whatever happened to him….”

“No, you didn’t. But your mongrels did.” Tony replied as Constantine came up on his other side allowing Tony to pet him.

“You see, Crowley. What you don’t know about me is I love animals. Cats, dogs, fish, hell hounds. And I HATE to see them mistreated.” Tony explained. “So, what I’ve done is seal the building. But, you and your demons are trapped on this floor. You cannot use the elevator or the stairs.”

Crowley glared at him, then started to look around the room.

“You see, after the angels who came with me took care of the mongrels you had stationed outside, they started warding the place.” Tony grinned as he saw Crowley’s and the demons’ fear. “I am really not concerned if you destroy the building. You could blow it up, and I’ll just snap my fingers and everything would be back again. Just like nothing happened.” Tony paused. “But still do try NOT to bleed all over everything.”

“And Oh! GET HIM, MIRABELLE! GET ’EM, CONSTANTINE!!” Tony yelled.

Crowley and the demons scattered and the hounds bounded off after them. Tony watched for just a moment, enjoying the show.. Then he realized that his team mates were still there. 

The archangel had to work quickly. He knew the hounds would not take long with their prey. And the angel had work to do before Vance could call the employees back into the building. He had to get his teammates outside. Tony spread his wings, erased his teammates minds and carried them outside to join the waiting agents. He then removed the bodies, took care of the hounds and then cleaned the place up, blood and all.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you, I_Kill_Zombies for the story idea. I hope you like my take on your suggestion. WARNING: Graphic Descriptions in this chapter.

p>The show was over quickly. He followed the sounds of whining, stepping over and around pools of blood and demon body parts. Tony knelt down beside Constantine, who was whimpering and lying on his right side. The angel could see the blood starting to matte on his black coat.

“It’s okay, Boy.” Tony touched his paw and Constantine licked his hand. “They got some good shots in, huh.” He said, seeing several puncture wounds all over the dog’s body.” You’re okay, Boy.” He rubbed the hound’s head as a healing light spilled out of his hand. Seconds later Constantine was up bouncing around like a puppy and licking Tony in the face. “Eww, I have got to find something for you guys that takes care of sulfur-laden doggie breath.” He said as he stood up and brushed off his clothes. 

Constantine was ready to play. He ran around like he was in a room full of toys. He then began to get down to business. He started to gnaw on one of the demon’s legs like it was a chew toy. Tony grimaced when he heard the hell hound crunching the femur in his teeth, like it was a chicken bone.

“Constantine!” Tony called to him.

Constantine stopped and looked up at Tony, blood and doggie drool dripping from his mouth.

“No, that’s evidence!”

Constantine whined, but, he obeyed and sat down beside the body. 

“Come! We have to find your sister.” Tony said and Constantine followed behind him.

The archangel heard a whine. He stopped in his tracks as he watched Mirabelle limp towards him. He dropped to his knees. 

Mirabelle limped up to him and offered him her injured paw.

Tony inspected it. And she whimpered in pain. “Aww, my Belle. He got you. I am so sorry. But I know you got him back.” He covered her paw with his other hand and she was healed in seconds. Tony grinned and Mirabelle licked his face, as if to say ‘Yes, I did! I got him good!’”

“Fhheww!” Tony said wrinkling his nose even as he petted her. “I have GOT to do something about that hellascious doggie breath.”

“No, Mirabelle!” Tony said as she sauntered over to one of the bodies and started to sniff. She looked up at him, whined and then went to sit back down beside her brother. 

Tony turned around again, his team had just arrived and he was giving them instructions for not only scene investigation but for scene clean up as well. And, he had to keep an eye on the dogs, too. He needed to make sure that the hell hounds didn’t carry something off or leave something somewhere. He then noticed both dogs were gone. He left his team to do their work as he looked around the area. He found Crowley laying at the back of the bullpen Team Gibbs used. But…he was missing his right foot and his left hand.

Crowley was unrecognizable, except for his clothing. Mirabelle had been particularly savage. She and Constantine had essentially bit off a foot and a hand. And, right now they were probably treating them like they were magnificent chew toys.

“Mirabelle! Constantine!” Tony called. He waited for the two hounds to appear.

“Bring them to me.” Tony commanded.

Both dogs returned seconds later, dropping the a slightly mangled hand and a mangled foot at Tony’s feet.

“You cannot eat my evidence, Pups!” Tony said, he spoke to them like they could understand, because he knew that they could. “We have discussed this.” Tony said as he put on gloves and then carefully sealed each body part into its own labeled and dated bag.

Tony shook his head. He pointed to the elevator. “Go and wait for Castiel to take you home.” He hounds got up and started towards the elevator.

Castiel looked at Tony at the mention of his name. He had followed Tony’s team into the scene to offer his help. He had dealt with these hounds, and they were very familiar with him.

“Mirabelle does not get a snack tonight.” Tony told Castiel.

Mirabelle looked at Tony and growled.

“You started this, Mirabelle! You’re the instigator. And you’re a bad sister! Stop getting Constantine in trouble!”

The female hound growled again.

“Keep mouthing off and you won’t get one tomorrow night either.” The archangel told her. 

Mirabelle ducked her head. She didn’t make a sound.

Castiel, go ahead and take them home.” Tony instructed him. “We’ve got a lot of work to do. We need to get out of here, quick.” Tony hurried and processed the scene with his Angelic CSI crew. They cleaned up the blood, bodies, and body parts. They collected their evidence. And they made it look as if nothing had ever gone on. Plus, he and his team had had to get their crime scene reports written.

It had been a big job. The office had looked like a tornado had hit it. And a bloody tornado at that. The place was drenched in blood. Hell hounds naturally went for the jugular, ripping out the throats of their victims. The deaths had been quick. But, gruesomely bloody. 

The demons and Crowley had fought back. They had managed to injure the dogs. But, the dogs’ sheer size, ferociousness, fangs and claws had won out.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: This chapter was actually a lot of fun to write. I can just picture Tony talking to his ‘pups.’ Though I have no idea what he would get to cure ‘sulfur-laden doggie breath.’ And I love Crowley. He is my most favorite bad guy. BUT, he is still a bad guy, so I had to give him a gruesome death. Hope you enjoyed. JL


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Tony and his angelic crew were out of there in minutes. Vance let everybody in moments after the ‘All-Clear’ had been given. Vance was still a little confused as to why the building was cleared in the first place. He had not heard or seen a thing. And the building was still standing. He hurried to his office to check on his top-secret files. 

Tony had made sure his human team was out of harm’s way and all was normal. He then pretended to come back into the building, blending in with a group of agents emerging from the elevator. 

“Where were you?” Gibbs asked. He had no idea where Tony had gone when he and the rest of the team had left the building. 

“Oh, I had to calm Abby down. She was freaking out. She’s fine now though.” Tony replied. 

“What about the little bald man? Crowley? Where did he go?” Ziva asked, looking around.

Tony had managed to get everybody out before the carnage had begun. And he had erased their minds. But, as he had told the Winchesters, he could not mess with the human mind like that much. It just caused too many bad effects.

“I guess the whole evacuation thing scared him off.” Tony replied as he sat down at his desk and fired up his computer.

“He seemed really interested in you.” Tim replied looking at his partner.

Tony looked up at Tim and shook his head. “He’s no friend of mine.”

“I can’t see him just up and leave.” Tim said. “He said he needed help.”

The sentence made Tony’s skin crawl, and it made him angry. All at the same time. “He got what he needed.” He growled under his breath.

Crowley had no place in the office…in the building. He had no business even being around the people Tony cared about. And the archangel would make sure that the King of Hell got that message. Just in case the latest interaction had not been convincing enough.

Tony had been acting differently since they had come back into the office after the evacuation. And Gibbs still had no idea how he and his team had made it out of the building. That concerned him. He didn’t recall walking bout. He didn’t recall anything. And he knew he was far too young to be having memory lapses. He had had lapses with the ship explosion. But, memory lapses like that had not occurred in years.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs called out to him, bringing him back to the present.

“I don’t get why the building was evacuated.” Tony said, testing Gibbs to see how much he remembered and how much more he needed to erase from the Team Leader’s memory, if anything.

Gibbs just looked at him for a moment. “You told Vance….”

Tony shook his head.

“What’s going on, Tony?”

Tony looked at his boss and grinned. “You wouldn’t believe it.”

Gibbs knew there was more to this. But he also knew he was not going to get much more out of DiNozzo at that point. The Team Leader went back to his desk. When he looked up again Tony was not at his desk.

The human vessel was having a hard time holding in all his archangel anger. Tony got up from his desk as soon as he knew his teammates were busy. He headed towards the stairwell. He just needed to get somewhere where he could disappear. Hee needed to get back to the Winchesters.

“Dean!” Tony said, appearing in the room just as Dean was about to lay out his plan. “It’s done.”

“What?” Dean asked, thoroughly confused.

“Crowley…my hounds took care of him.” Tony replied.

“Your hounds?” Sam asked.

“Since when do angels have hounds?” Dean questioned.

“We don’t.” The archangels replied. “My puppies come from a little south of heaven.”

The brother just looked at Tony for a moment.

“Hell hounds?” Sam said.

Tony nodded. 

“Hell Hounds? Seriously? How does an angel acquire hell hounds?” Dean asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Crowley and his minions mistreated them, kicked them out of hell, didn’t feed them, and made them stay out in the cold.” Tony replied. “I fed them and gave them a place to stay. So now Mirabelle and Constantine are mine…well, ours. All the other angels care for them, too.”

Dean shock his head and chuckled. “Angels have hell hounds…what is wrong with that picture?”

“Mirabelle does not like Crowley.” Tony stated. “He mistreated her specifically. I had been promising her a chance at him for eons. It finally worked out. We trapped Crowley and a few of his select mongrels inside the NCIS headquarters. The select mongrels were for Constantine. I knew he wanted a chance at revenge, too.” He paused. “We let the hounds loose. It was very quick and very bloody.”

“Inside the…?” Sam asked, he could only imagine the carnage.

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “But we cleaned it up just like new. Nobody had any idea what went on.”

“So, Crowley’s…?” Sam asked.

“Until I bring him back.” Tony said, his anger returning. “And teach him a lesson.”

“Wait…you just said…?” Dean asked, noticing the anger.

“That was for my pups. The next will be for me. Crowley just walked into NCIS like he owned the place. He’s not allowed at NCIS. He’s not allowed near my team. And he knows it. We don’t involve humans in our fights. He knows that, too. He knows that, and, he does it anyway.” Tony said, his anger flaring again. “He would have killed every human in that place just to make me, my vessel, suffer.”

“If he’s already dead…?” Sam said, thinking out loud.

“Like I said, that was for Mirabelle and Constantine.” Tony confirmed. “They’ve both waited a couple hundred years. They needed it. I need more time to…come up with something fitting.”

“Come on!” Tony said as he started up the stairs to the main door of the bunker.

“Where are we going?” Sam said as he grabbed his jacket and started to put it on.

“You need to meet them.” Tony explained. “I can’t bring them in because of the warding. But…”

“You want us to…to meet your hell hounds?!” Dean was incredulous. He looked at his brother and then backed away. “In case you didn’t know, I have met some hounds before. It…it was not a pleasant experience for me.”

Tony came back down the stairs. “I tried to find a way out of you, Dean. But, there are things even I can’t interfere with.”

“If it’s all the same to you….” Dean started.

“You’ll like my puppies. And besides…they need to get to know you.” Tony said as he started back up the stairs.

“Why would they need to get to know us?” Sam asked.

Tony turned around. “So that they can protect you.”

Sam looked at Dean. He shrugged and finished putting his jacket on and headed outside behind Tony. Dean sighed and grudgingly followed the two outside.

The Winchesters stopped in their tracks. Before them two black spectral dogs who looked like they pumped iron. But, they didn’t charge the Winchesters. They didn’t make a move. Actually it seemed like they were wanting to play.

“Here!” Tony said, handing Dean a stick. He then handed Sam a red rubber ball. “Th stick is for Mirabelle. Constantine loves the ball.”

And apparently what Tony said was true, the hounds began to get excited at the sight of their toys.

Dean look at the stick then at Tony. “You…! Seriously? You expect me to play a game of fetch with a hell hound?”

Sam threw the ball and Constantine took off running. He returned moments later. He dropped the ball on the ground and then nudged it with his nose closer to Sam.

Dean looked at his brother, dumbfounded at what he had just witnessed.

Mirabelle moved closer to Dean. Dean backed away. Mirabelle immediately sat down and offered Dean her paw. He took it. Her paw was huge, and her fur was surprisingly soft. He patted her paw again. Mirabelle felt that was a good enough introduction and she was back on all fours jumping around like the puppy she was.

“Throw the stick!” Sam said.

Dean hesitated.

“Throw the damn stick, Winchester!”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Dean…she waiting.” Tony said as they both watched Maribelle jump and wag her tail.

Dean hurled the stick. Maribelle followed the motion of Dean’s arm and took off running. She was back moments later, and dropped the stick at Dean’s feet. And she was ready to go again, jumping around and wagging her tail.”

Tony then handed Sam the ball. “Constantine’s toy is this ball. And don’t worry, I have extras.” Tony shook his head. “With those sharp fangs, he pops them all the time. And he does try to be careful.”

Tony looked at the elder Winchester. “Do you not understand the concept of fetch?”

“HA, HA!” Dean picked up the stick and hurled it, again.

Mirabelle returned in seconds. She nudged Dean’s hand. Wanting him to continue the game. She then jumped around in front of him, part barking, part whining, to get him to throw the stick.

Meanwhile, Sam and Constantine were having a good time. Constantine was being extra careful with the ball. His sharp, fang-like teeth had punctured far too many of his playthings in the past.

“How did you come about getting two hell hounds?” Sam asked as he watch Constantine run after the ball once more.

“Like I said, they were outside the gates of Hell. They came to me, which really surprised me. That was after a little coaxing, of course. But, they were really nice dogs, very obedient. For the most part….” Tony said, looking pointedly at Maribelle. “They love attention. Crowley ignored them and mistreated them so badly…. I don’t know why he didn’t like these two. But, we love them. They are such great dogs.”

“…wrong. It’s just wrong.” Dean muttered.

“What are you saying over there?” Tony asked, amused at the elder Winchester mumbling to himself.

“Angels should not have hell hounds as pets. This is not how things are supposed to work.” Dean explained. “Hell hounds belong in Hell. Angels belong in Heaven.”

“We are all God’s creation, Dean.” Tony replied.

“Yeah, but you guys are like…polar opposites.” Dean said.

“That’s what makes it interesting.” The archangel replied.

“We have plenty of interesting in our lives.” Sam replied.

Tony nodded. He had been following the Winchesters since the very day that each was born. He knew all about the different deals that each had made up until now.

“You already know all about that, don’t you?” Dean asked.

Tony nodded, again. “Unfortunately, Sam, it was only AFTER Alestair’s visit to you crib. I may have been able to stop it all, had I know in advance. But, we only got the information after Mary….”

Both Winchesters nodded.

Dean looked at Maribelle. She Wagged her tail and nudged his hand again. He hurled the stick across their driveway, and she took off running.

“She likes you, Dean.” Tony said of Maribelle.

“What is going on, Tony? What are the hounds protecting us from?” Sam asked.

“Maybe nothing.” Tony admitted. “Crowley is going to retaliate. He won’t go after NCIS again. That leaves….”

“I’m sure he knows how to kill hell hounds.” Dean added.

Tony shook his head. “Not archangel-warded hell hounds.”

Dean smiled. “True.” He was starting to warm up to Maribelle.

Maribelle lick Dean’s hand and then took a seat beside him. She could tell he was starting to like her.

“Gotta do something about that doggie breath though.” Dean replied.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: Sorry this chapter was so long in coming out. I just took a hiatus for a little bit. I was not reading or writing. I think I am finally back now. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony stood completely still for several moments as if he was listening to someone that the Winchesters could neither see nor hear.

“I’ve got to go.” Tony told the brothers a few seconds later. “I’m leaving my babies with you. They would be better outside. Those claws and fangs are murder on furniture. They are both like bulls in a China shop.”

Mirabelle growled.

Tony looked at her. “Don’t argue with me!”

She growled again.

“My black-leather couch?” Tony reminded her.

Mirabelle hung her head.

Constantine growled and took a swipe at his sister, as if to tell her she needed to quit getting them into trouble. She growled at him, but she did not take a swipe.

“Like I said.” Tony said, throwing Mirabelle a sideways glance. “They will be fine. I’ll make sure they have a place to stay. I’ll put food and water in there for them, too.” 

Sam started to ask a question but Tony stopped them.   
“I’ll put them a doghouse out here close to the bunker entrance. I’ll bring their food, toys, and everything.” Tony said. Then he was gone. 

Sam and Dean looked at the two dogs. They did have time to blink before angels showed up and got the dogs all set up.

Mirabelle didn’t move from Dean’s side until the angels were done. She then nudged Dean’s arm, as if asking permission to go in and check out her new home. 

“Go ahead, Girl.” Dean said.

It was only then that Mirabelle stood up and went over to the houses. She sniffed both doorways and then inside both houses. She came out of the second house. She looked at Dean before she turned around and headed back inside the left one. She lay down. It was hers

“I think she likes it.” Dean stated.

Sam nodded. “Constantine was waiting for her to check things out first.

Constantine nudged Sam’s hand as if to agree with him. He then bounded into the other house and lay down on the bed.

Sam and Dean ducked their heads into the respective dog houses.

“Wow,” Dean observed. “Wallpaper, carpet a nice full size bed. “These guys live better than….” He paused. “Whoa! Wait a minute…air conditioning! They’re Hell hounds. They should be used to the heat, literally.”

Sam chuckled. “This is Tony we are talking about here. I’m sure he absolutely LOVES the irony.”

Dean shook his head. He and Sam petted the pooches one more time before they headed into the bunker.

Sam kept looking up to the door. He knew he should not be worried about the dogs. But, he was he stopped himself from heading out the door to check on them, numerous times. 

“Sammy, the hounds are fine. Tony probably had angels looking out or them. Hell, he and Castiel may even be out there with them now. They are fine.” Dean said, trying to reassure his little brother.

Sam shook his head. “Something’s not right.”

Dean agreed. “We just found out one of our best friends is an angel and that he has Hell hounds as pets. Of course things are not right.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, but that’s not it. I need to go check on Constantine.”

“Sammy, he’s a Hell hound. He can….”

Just then a pained yelp erupted from outside the bunker. It was followed by a savage unearthly growl.

The Winchesters looked at one another for only a moment before they were both on the stairs, taking two at a time.

Byt the time Sam and Dean made it outside, Castiel and Tony were there. And so was Crowley, along with a dozen of his henchmen.

“Really, Crowly?” Tony said, anger practically radiating off him as his eyes began to glow a bright blue and his wings came out.

Hell hounds belong in Hell.” Crowley stated.

Constantine growled in response as he stood over his wounded sister.

These hounds belong to me! Tony asserted.

Crowley looked at Tony and sighed. “The hounds are only part of the reason I’m here. He paused. “You, Castiel, and your angelic crew cannot babysit them forever.” He said, meaning Sam and Dean.

“First of all, you and your mongrels hurt Mirabelle. For that you will pay…dearly!” Tony told them never taking his eyes of Crowley and his demons as he bent down and healed Mirabelle. She then jumped up and joined Constantine in his growling and snarling. “Secondly, I will always protect the Winchesters. And you should know my now how I get when parasites and mongrels meddle in my business.”

The parasite comment set Crowley on edge. “You are no better than I am.”

Tony grinned, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Whatever you need to tell yourself there, Crowley. I don’t make deals with humans that shorten their lives. And I don’t cause them unnecessary pain, just for chuckled.” He paused. “You continuously tempt people with things that you know, in the end, will kill them.”

“They make their own choices.” Crowley stated.

“Uh, huh. And you don’t add incentives that contain numerous unexpected consequences and reprecussions?” The archangel paused. “You’ve neve done that?”

“It’s what we do?” The King of Hell stated.

“Well then, here’s what I do!” Tony said as he snapped his fingers. Instantly all of Crowley’s henchmen burst into flame. They then vanished, their agonized cries hanging in the air for a few seconds after they disappeared.

Crowley was suddenly alone and feeling very unsure of himself.

“The way I have been burning through your demons….” He paused. “I made a funny! Hmm,” He chuckled. “…you may want to think about putting out some recruitment posters.”

Crowley swallowed and then turned to walk away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony asked, sternly.

“I just remembered….” The King of Hell started.

“Oh, I’m sure you remembered something. You probably remembered a lot of things. But, what you DON’T seem to remember is the stuff I tell you. I need to find a way to improve your memory.” Tony rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. “And I think I know who can help me with that.”

Crowley started to back away, shaking his head. “You don’t have to…!”

Tony nodded. “Oh, yes I do! I think you need to spend some time with a brother of mine. I think he’s a little…lonely these days.”

Crowley was terrified. He knew exactly to whom Tony was referring. “Lucifer’s…!”

Tony nodded, again. “Yes, Lucifer’s in the cage. No, I can’t get him out. But, I promise you, I will find a way to get you in there.” He said, with determination. “Even if I have to cut you up into small pieces and shove you through the bars.” He grinned. “Trust me, Luci will take you any way he can get you.”

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Crowley shook his head and backed away from Tony. The King of Hell wanted no part of that. All his past run-ins with the fallen angel had been horrible.

“You don’t’have to concern yourself with….” Crowley started.

“Oh,” Tony interrupted him. “but, apparently, I do.”

“I’ll remember.”

Tony shook his head. “You say that, but you never do.”

Tony turned his head and looked to his left. “Castiel.”

Castiel appeared. He awaited his orders.

“Tell Lucifer to get ready…he is going to have company.” The arch angel stated.

Crowley shook his head and started to back away.

“Lucifer is….” Castiel started, very confused.

Tony smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to let Luci out. I can’t. But, I will get Crowley into that cage!” He said with determination. “All I want you to do is to tell Lucifer to expect company. Don’t tell him who. That will be our little surprise.”

Castiel nodded and disappeared to deliver Tony’s message. 

Tony cleared his throat, just as Crowley was about to slip out the door. Crowley stopped. He knew that he was caught.

“That really is not necessary.” Crowley said.

“Do you really, really think that you can get away from me? From Heaven?” Tony asked, not waiting for an answer. “I’m an arch angel. Part of my job is keeping tabs on low-life, dangerous vermin like you.”

“Low-life, dangerous vermin?” Crowley contemplated the words. “Dangerous…I’ll give you that one. But…low-life? Vermin?”

“There’s a book you should read.” Tony told him. “You and your…kind play a HUGE part in the story and how it plays out. But, I’ve got to tell you. I peeked at the ending…things don’t go well for you.”

“I’m familiar.” Crowley said, careful to keep his temper in check, despite Tony’s condescending and insulting attitude.

Tony smiled. “The author described you as a snake. And he would know. He created you.”

“You have no right…!” Crowley snapped back letting his anger get the best of him. He was THE King of Hell, after all.

“Oh, I have every right. You keep…messing in things, with people, that just do not concern you.” 

Crowley retorted. “The Winchesters amuse me…and Maribelle is a miserable little mutt!”

Seconds later, with the sweep of Tony’s arm, Crowley was thrown to the ground so hard that it knocked the wind out of him. He lay on the ground, gasping, for a few moments, before he even tried to get up.

Tony towered over Crowley as he lay on the ground. “Sam and Dean are not chess pieces. They are not pawns in whatever game you have going on in your head!” Tony paused and bent down. He grabbed Crowley by his neck and brought him to his feet. The arch angel continued to squeeze as he spoke. “You will remember that Maribelle and Constantine are MINE! AND, you will remember NOT to mess with the Winchesters.” Tony stated, taking distinct pleasure in the fear displayed on Crowley’s face.

Crowley clawed at Tony’s hand, trying to get the angel to release his grip. But, his efforts were futile.

“We are huge believers in wrath, Crowley.” Tony reminded him. “And, all that stuff about consequences, and reaping what you sow…” He hissed. “…really big in Heaven…huge, in fact….”

Tony grinned. “We mustn’t keep my dear brother waiting.” And with that Tony, Crowley and the hounds all vanished. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: This was an awesome story. SO,SO much fun to imagine and write. My plot bunnies went wild with this one. And, I ended it this way so that you could use your own imagination to see how things went in the cage with Lucifer. And how Tony even got him INTO the cage to begin with. I hope you enjoyed this synaptic misfire. And thanks, so much for all your faithful support. JL


End file.
